Vegeta and The sister of Usagi
by Bishienomiko1
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


Prologue:  
  
I strolled down the street, minding not to step on anyone's tail. That would hurt…a lot. "What is that human girl doing here on Vegeta-sei?" I heard people talking. I huffed. I'm no human! I thought, growling inwardly. I suddenly wanted to step on their tails. One of them grabbed me by the shoulder. "Who are you to be here, weakling?" he demanded. I growled and took his hand, throwing him off of me.  
  
"And who are you to be touching me?" I demanded, "You filth! You disgust me!" The Saiyans in the bar all turned to stare at me. "What? You do!" They all stood from their seats and began to walk calmly towards me.  
  
"You stay away from her!" A voice called and my half-sister stepped in.  
  
"Usa!" I smiled. The Saiyans growled. They took their seats, knowing that Usagi was the princess of the lunar territory and they were to obey her. I laughed to myself. "What brings you here?" I questioned her presence.  
  
"You, silly. Come back with me to the palace." She said, smiling and offering her hand.  
  
"That stinking Saiyan palace? No way." I shook my head.  
  
"Mom ordered you." She informed. I quickly stood. Mom had a short temper.  
  
"Let's go!!" I said and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the palace.  
  
"Nice to see you here, sweetie." My mother said in a warning voice. I shuddered and curtsied.  
  
"Sorry for being late, mother." I said. She nodded in approval. I smiled.  
  
"Now we shall go and visit his majesties of Vegeta-sei." She said. I scowled with distaste. Usagi, however, scowled at something else.  
  
"Why not her majesties?" she demanded, following our mother and clenching her fists. I followed after them, silently, glaring at every Saiyan I saw. Finally, we reached the throne room. Usagi trembled, but I followed mother, taking her with me. Two men were inside, no women at all to be found. One sat in the throne chair and another leaned against the wall.  
  
"Greetings, Queen Serenity." The one in the throne said, smiling widely. That was obviously King Vegeta. All high and mighty. I wanted to spit on him. The other growled. "Which is the one who is to marry my son?" he asked, motioning to the motionless figure against the wall.  
  
"Usagi can, I will have nothing to do with it." I said.  
  
"Serenity Serena Cosmos!! Don't you dare use that tone with the king!" My mother yelled. Yet again, I wavered under her presence and cringed at her harsh tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, mother, I don't know what came over me." I lied, "Maybe I should rest in my quarters until I feel better."  
  
"That's a good idea. We four shall chat and arrange…" mother began.  
  
"May I go as well?" Usagi asked. I smiled; hoping mother would permit her to do so.  
  
"As you wish." Mother nodded and the two of us curtsied and walked out slowly. As soon as we got away, we began to race to my room. As we got there, the guards opened the doors for us and I ran and jumped on my bed. Usagi followed suit and I rolled out of the way so she wouldn't crush me. We laughed until she fell off the bed. I quickly helped her up.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the two klutzy princesses." A voice said and I turned to see the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
"We aren't klutzes." I said.  
  
"Your sister really does a great diagram to prove that." He said, obviously trying to make me annoyed.  
  
"You were not invited to my quarters. Get out!" I demanded.  
  
"Make me." He said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I will." I warned, "I'll give you to the count of five." He smirked. "1, 2," he didn't budge, "3, 4," all he did was fake a yawn, "5!" I lunged at him and pinned him down, straddling him. "Warned you." I shrugged and got off him. He seemed dazed, probably surprised. I took the advantage and kicked him out of the room.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I smiled as I brushed my silver hair through. "Eighty-nine, ninety…" I counted until one hundred strokes like I had been taught to do. I rolled my eyes as someone knocked at the door. "Come in." I permitted.  
  
The guards opened the door and Vegeta, the prince, stalked in. "Woman! What did you do to my hair?" he demanded, harshly. I laughed, as I looked him over. He had pink streaks in his hair.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"Someone," he stressed the word, "put pink hair dye in my shampoo this morning." He said, a growl escaping his throat. I looked at him in the mirror.  
  
"What a rude thing to do. If someone were to do that to me, I would be angry." I said.  
  
"I am very angry. And for that, I'm going to kill you!" he proclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, "I did nothing of the sort to your precious hair gear!" He advanced slowly on me and I backed away out of instinct. He grabbed my wrist, restraining me from getting away. At that choice moment, the door flung open to show mother and King Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, they are so cute!" Mother said, a little slaphappy.  
  
"They must be in love." King Vegeta nodded. Our eyes widened, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. You two are officially engaged." My mother said, losing the love-look in her eyes.  
  
"What?" The two of us screamed. The two chuckled and I felt about ready to die. I didn't want to marry a pompous pig like him! Never, ever, ever!! They couldn't pay me all the diamonds in the universe…okay, maybe for that. Vegeta grumbled something that sounded a bit like 'weak woman' and stormed off. Not much of a change for him. I wonder how he felt about all this? He must be as outraged as I am. I watched my mother and King Vegeta walking out of the room, beginning to talk about wedding plans and a war treaty. I sighed. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't Usagi be stuck with the brute? I would take Endymion over him any day. And that's a big revelation [AN: dodges Mamorou fans Don't hurt me!!]. I grew angry. How could they do this to me? I punched the wall, ignoring the wood scratching at my skin. My hand felt a cool breeze whip around it and I smiled. I pulled my arm back out of the wall. It was bloody and ripped. I paid no attention to the pain and concentrated on healing myself. Once I was done, my arm was clean again.  
  
"What's the racket?" An arrogant voice demanded, "I'm trying to train!"  
  
"Well train that head of yours to find a brain to put in it." I retorted. He snarled.  
  
"Shut up!" he ordered.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Go ahead and try." I sneered.  
  
"All right." He said and came up to me. He raised his arm and I readied to block the slap… 


End file.
